


I Can't Get No Satisfaction

by 11_Gadget_27



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Humor, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mutual Masturbation, Pegging, Rough Sex, Turians, lot of smut, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another fill for the Mass Effect Kinkmeme<br/>"A while ago there was a fill in which Turians went into heat and Shepard had to deal with Garrus being completely insatiable for a week.<br/>I wanna see that again, but with a particular turian dude who goes into 1000% needy lover-boy mode. For the entire week, he just can't stop thinking about his girlfriend/wife (preferably turian) and how much he wants to drink her, touch her, be ridden by her, obey her, and just UNNFFFF femdom!<br/>+ The turian is not a turian we know about, but just a random guy<br/>+ Set around ME1 and ME2<br/>- Anal<br/>- Physical pain"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get No Satisfaction

Day One  
  
  
Daxen Parril woke up horny. Not that that was unusual for him, not at all, but when it was accompanied by a heat that made him feel like he was burning from the inside out... Well, that was something entirely different. And completely ahead of schedule. By more than a month.

“Nelim?” He called out to his wife, his harmonics wavering with desperation and need as he withed and tangled his hands in the sheets to keep from grabbing himself. “Nelim?”

He didn’t get an answer which was bad because his groin plates were wide open and his dick was so hard it hurt. It was only the fourth year since Daxen had begun experiencing the annual compulsion all turian males went through after they turned twenty. Up until that point they were able to have sex recreationally and most did, but it was only once their bodies were biologically able to breed that the urge to reproduce overwhelmed their every thought for a short time. The impulses lasted for a week and if Daxen hadn’t had a mate he would have spent that time in a heavily medicated state or risk his sanity.

For the last two years, he and Nelim had spent the cycles locked together testing each other’s capacity for passion and resilience to keep going no matter the level of exhaustion or soreness. His mate had taken steps to prevent pregnancy the last few times but this year…Daxen had been looking forward to going into heat. But going into season a full _month_ earlier than they’d planned for? Not so much.

And he could only conclude that Nelim was at work since she hadn’t answered him. She was an officer with C-Sec stationed on the Presidium at their headquarters and- _Spirits I want her. Now. Now. Nownownownownownow._ It became a mantra in his head, getting louder by the second until he managed to let go of the sheets long enough to call her on his omnitool.

_”Hey, it’s not that I’m busy or anything but you know you can’t randomly call me whenever, right?”_

The heat in his groin flared and scorched him. “Your voice is so fucking sexy.”

There was a beat of silence. _”Daxen?”_

“I need you, baby.” He practically whimpered. “I need you right now.”

_”Really?_ ” His wife asked, utterly dubious. _”If this is another of your weird jokes I swear I’m going to-”_

“Nelim, please baby…I’m fucking early.”

_”Early? Oh… OH.”_

“Yeah,” Spirits he felt like he was going to catch fire and his cock pulsed and ached with need. “So if you don’t get home soon I’m going to fuck a hole through our bed.”

He could hear her typing. _”I’ll be there as soon as I can.”_

Daxen whimpered and didn’t try to hide it in any of his other tones. “Please hurry Nelim, please, please baby I need you.”

_”Give me an hour.”_

An hour? Daxen didn’t know how he was going to last that long without losing his mind to the inferno. He’d need to find something to…something to…to keep him cool.

+_-_-_-_-_+   
  
When Nelim got home over an hour later, she found him huddled in the corner of their shower being rained on by icy water.

“Daxen!” She yelled, turning off the water and reaching in to wrap him in a towel. “Are you insane? You know about hypothermia right?”

He pushed his face against the bronze hide at her throat and nuzzled there, a contented purr rising in his chest. “You smell so good.” He whispered.

“Thank you love,” Nelim said, pulling him to his feet while trying to keep the towel around him. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”

“Warmed up,” He muttered. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

_Thank the Spirits she’s not wearing her C-Sec armour._ Daxen thought as he slipped his shaking fingers between the fastenings of her uniform and peeled it off her with quick efficiency, shrugging off that towel. Out from under the water, he was already warming up, that fire under his skin hadn’t diminished in the slightest and now it flared with how much he wanted to bury himself inside his mate and just stay there.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” She said as he worked her pants open and down her hips.

“Please let me have you first.” He pleaded and urged her away from the shower stall toward the counter. “Please baby? I promise I’ll do whatever you want after.”

Nelim let him push her pants to her thighs and turn her around to face the mirror over the sink. Daxen took a moment to admire his mate’s beauty from her green eyes to the meager white colony markings on her delicate mandibles to the bronze of her carapace a few shades darker than her skin. He saw himself over her shoulder; his yellow markings decorating his face in broken lines that swept back over his fringe. They matched his eyes and stuck out from his nearly black plating and sable skin.

He took the back of her neck in a gentle grip and guided her forward over the counter. His other hand caressed down Nelim’s waist and in between her legs to cup firmly closed plating. He did feel a hint of slickness along the seam though and the anticipation of making her spread for him, of getting inside her made him lightheaded.

“Open up for me Nelim,” Daxen whispered, grinding the heel of his palm against her.

She planted her feet and rocked her hips back. He gasped at the feeling of her bare ass brushing his erection and his need flared. He tried to ply the cartilage apart and he actually felt them begin to give before Nelim growled at him to stop. Daxen managed to pull his hand away after some difficulty, resting it on her thigh instead.

“Baby please,” He whined, head dropping to the hand he still had clasped around her nape. He dwarfed her at nearly seven feet tall and the position had his hips angled away from her. The heat he felt didn’t like that; it wanted contact. “Don’t torture me.”

“I know you love the game of denial Daxen.” She purred, shaking her neck free of his hold. “You love it when I make you wait.”

Any other time, he did like the way Nelim brought him to the threshold of orgasm and then forced him to linger. Sometimes she made him beg for what felt like hours though in reality he knew it couldn’t possibly be that long. But Daxen didn’t have it in him to play their game, not with the compulsion throttling his system, he _wanted_ to join with his mate.

“Nelim,” He pleaded, too needy to give into any semblance of pride. “Nelim, baby, please. I swear I’ll do anything you want after. Please, _please_ don’t make me wait. I want you so much, I need you. I need you.”

His wife guided his hand back between her thighs and this time when Daxen stroked her, she opened readily. The flesh behind those protective plates was so warm and slick, positively wet-

_Spirits she wants me just as much!_

-and not far off from actually dripping with her desire for him. Daxen slipped one finger into her effortlessly and his cock gave an eager little twitch. Nelim moaned his name and he watched her expression change from teasing to pleasured in the mirror. He pulled that finger out of her slowly, rubbed it over her clit to make her shiver and then slipped it back inside her.

“I love you.” He whispered, nuzzling the side of her head, working his finger out again and repeating his last motion with a little more pressure. Before she could say or do anything, Daxen let a second finger join the first in teasing her clit and then he shoved them into her without warning.

In the mirror he saw surprise take over her face as she moaned long and loud. He knew he’d pay for this particular type of insolence later but for now… He jerked his fingers from her and grabbed Nelim’s very shapely hips in both his hands. Then, pulling her back to meet him, he slammed his cock inside her hard and as deep as he could. His entire length filled her on the first thrust and she clenched around him sporadically as he pulled out and thrust in again.

“Daxen,” She held his stare in the mirror, command obvious in her harmonics and the height of her mandibles. “Don’t hold back even a little. Understand me?”

He did; she was giving him free reign to have her the way he wanted. Her tone told him it wouldn’t last long but he’d be damned if he was going to waste the opportunity to _fuck_ her. The heat made everything far more intense and that first time at the start of his cycle…the sensations were almost too much. Her passage squeezed him even though she’d stretched to accommodate his size, spirits Nelim was still so tight. A perfect fit; his every inch embraced and gripped.

“You feel so good baby,” He told her and started to buck his hips. Daxen hammered into her hard and rolled his hips up so that his cock brushed that place inside her that always made Nelim tremble for him.

He set a ruthless pace and chased his own release, not really being mindful of her own pleasure at this point. She’d make him pay for that later too, he knew, and he was already looking forward to the punishment. He let go of Nelim’s hips and slid his hands up her waist, groping its slimness before continuing up her chest and then down her arms to cover her hands with his own. Daxen locked their fingers together tightly as he eased his length from her to a low protesting moan. The head of his cock still touching her wet folds, he licked the back of her neck and nibbled gently.

“Brace yourself,” He murmured and closed his teeth over Nelim’s nape and started to pound his dick into her with all he had.

She met him thrust for thrust, her inner walls squeezing, rippling. The heat flared and exploded in his nervous system and Daxen freed her hands to grab her hips again. He jerked Nelim onto his cock, shoved himself deep and came with a roar that hurt his throat. She pushed him away before the aftershocks had even ended and he was shivering with the intensity of his orgasm. But she pulled him back to devour his mouth and Daxen whined as his still hard and oversensitive cock got trapped between her waist and his hips. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding his erection on her and then from gently thrusting when his need reignited. Daxen made a move like he was going to lift her onto the counter and start again but she slapped his hands away just as he’d gotten a good grip.

“Baby?” He asked with subharmonics that were husky with lust.

Nelim took her uniform pants the rest of the way off and reached up to put her hands on his shoulders. “You’re a very bad boy Daxen.” She said, urging him down onto his knees. “You didn’t get me off.”

He stared up at her reverently, waiting for her command. Nelim laid her hand on top of his fringe and he leaned into her touch with a happy thrum, barring his throat in complete submission. Daxen was bigger than his wife by quite a bit but she held unmeasured power over him and they both enjoyed that to no end.

“How can I make it up to you, baby?”

Nelim’s hand moved to the base of his skull and she gently pulled him closer. “Lick me.”

Daxen leaned forward and flicked his tongue at the top of her spread seam obediently.

She jerked his head back but not hard enough to hurt, just to get his attention. “That’s not what I meant.” She scolded lightly. “I want your tongue in me love, deep as you can get it.”

He stared, his mind taking its sweet time to process what she was telling him to do. Finally the implications of her request clicked and the yearning that burned within him rebelled. “Nelim…if I do that I’ll be licking away my-“

“You want to please me,” She ran her hand down the front of his throat, her talons carefully scratching. “Don’t you?”

He nodded empathically and his mandibles were quaking. “Yes, yes I do, so much but baby-”

“Then you’ll do what you’re told. Put that tongue to work Daxen.”

The compulsion, the need to have his essence fill her over and over, made him want to refuse, made him want to prevent any failure of successfully mating with her. But the way Nelim looked down at him with love and the surety that he’d give in no matter what that heat tried to make him do and that he’d enjoy every second of submitting to her will, had him complying before he was even fully aware of it.

Nelim moaned at the first light touch of his tongue and pet his fringe slowly to encourage him. He needed it; the part of his brain that was utterly controlled by the heat was still trying to talk him out of licking her, of essentially cleaning her of his seed. Logically Daxen knew he’d get endless chances to fill her again over the next week although psychologically the thought of limiting their chances of starting their family had him uneasy. But the power that Nelim had over him and his greater craving to please her had him pushing that uneasiness aside…and pushing his tongue inside her.

_Spirits, her taste._ He thought, pressing deeper. _Our taste_.

Daxen worked his tongue against her, listening to her breathing and moans to cue him on what techniques to use. He purred to let her feel the reverb through his mouth and fluttered his mandibles out to brush her plating. He slid his hands up her thighs and pressed his fingers into her as he lapped circles at her clit, tilting his head to get the best angle. Nelim scraped her talons along the top of his fringe and he traded the positions of his fingers and tongue and doubled his efforts to make her cum.

Until she jerked his head back hard to look down at him. She smiled warmly but her harmonics were unquestionable as she spoke. “Put your hands behind your back.” She ordered and he did. “Now keep them there.”

She guided his head back to her spread plating and the flesh that gleamed with his saliva and her own sweet wetness. Daxen ignored the bundle of nerves above her entrance for the moment and just put his tongue back inside her. He lapped at the inner walls, felt them shiver around him as he licked away every single trace of his earlier release he could reach. He shoved his tongue as deeply into her as he could, until his mouth was pressed firmly to her and he knew she could feel his rapid breath on her clit. Daxen purred harder, louder, trying to use the vibration to push Nelim over the brink.

It didn’t take long. A few more licks to that little nub, a few more swirls of his tongue inside her and she clenched around him, her passage convulsing in waves. He got a good taste of her then and when he growled to make her pleasure more intense, she cried out and he could feel her thighs shaking against his face. Daxen fell back on his heels, staring up at her and knowing his expression reflected his love and his hope that he’d pleased her as much as he wanted to. Nelim stroked one of his mandibles affectionately and leaned down to kiss him, taking in her flavor from his tongue before standing back up. Completely out of breath he leaned his face against her hip and purred with the knowledge that he’d earned his mate’s approval as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him.

“I take it back,” She said after a minute. “You’re a very good boy Daxen.”

The praise went straight to his cock and before he was completely conscious of his actions, he had pulled Nelim onto the floor with him. She laughed with delight and surprise as he climbed up her body and between her legs. Daxen slid slowly into her, lowering his mouth to hers for a long kiss. Nelim wrapped her arms and legs around him, their motions slow and languorous. He’d gotten the fuck he’d wanted but he much preferred making love to his mate.

 

Day Two

  
Nelim supported his head as he drank yet another bottle of water, in fact, Daxen was pretty sure it was the sixth one today. He’d learned his lesson about dehydration the first time he’d gone into season and it wasn’t an experience he wanted to ever repeat. He was tired, nearly drained of energy and they’d only just begun their fun. Nelim had allowed him the rest of the night to play at being in charge and it had been pleasurable but he preferred her direction. Especially when the heat in his blood had burned though all his rationality and if he wasn’t careful, he could injure the both of them with overzealousness. He could grip tight enough to splinter bone, bite deep enough to draw blood or, spirits forbid, hurt her in some unknown way.

His wife enjoyed holding the reins as much as he enjoyed surrendering to her. It was a kink he’d never known he’d had until he’d begun sleeping with Nelim. Daxen had barely scraped by during his stint in the mandatory basic military training that every teenaged turian was subjected to. He’d had a penchant for back-talk, sarcasm and vulgar language that his superiors and unit-mates had tried to beat out of him a number of times but he’d continued to rebel. Until the first time Nelim had given him an order in the bedroom and he’d discovered how much he ached to obey her every word. Spirits, they were still discovering their limits; what she was willing to ask of him and what he was willing to do without question.

Quite a lot, as it had turned out.

Daxen gave a quiet snarl as Nelim took the bottle away and sat it on the nightstand. He couldn’t do more than that because she’d slapped C-Sec cuffs on his wrists that were looped around the headboard the very moment he’d woken up in the morning. He’d had next to no freedom of movement in his upper body after that.

“If you struggle, I’ll tie your feet to the bedposts too.” She’d told him and Daxen had been tempted to see if she actually would.

The recently emptied bottle had soothed his throat and he licked over his mouthplates to get the remains as Nelim traced the yellow lines on his fringe with the tip of one talon. Her hand continued down over his face, coaxing his eyelids to close, tapping the tip of his nose which made his mandibles flicker with something like annoyance before she got to his jaw and gripped it firmly. Daxen opened his eyes, watching her face get closer as she moved to kiss him; her eyes were focused completely on his mouth. He used her distraction to his advantage and gave a sudden forceful tug of his cuffed and tethered hands that made the bedframe screech as it struggled to hold him back.

Talons pinched his waist sharply in warning as Nelim leaned away from him and sat down next to his hip. “What did I tell you earlier?” She asked with feigned exasperation. “Sometimes, I think you _want_ to be punished.”

“No,” Daxen murmured but they both knew it was a blatant lie.

Nelim flashed him a smile and got off the bed. “Do you care what I use?” She asked.

He shook his head; she could use chains if she wanted to and he’d still be happy. She chose a relatively long rope made from multiple soft but durable asari silk cords that were woven around one another. She trailed one end of it along his stomach as she moved toward the foot of their bed. Daxen watched her avidly with his head raised as much as it could be and his neck was starting to hurt from the strain but he worried that if he broke eye contact she’d do something truly surprising.

Nelim hummed in thought for a moment, letting that cord rub back and forth over his waist, taking it steadily lower. She bypassed his dick completely and twirled the rope over the tops of his thighs. It tickled but he didn’t laugh, too busy shifting his eyes between her face and the cord.

“I know I said I’d tie you _to_ the bed but now…” She looked him over with a critical eye. “Now I think something else might be a bit more fun. For me anyway.”

Daxen fought the visceral urge to pull away as she coiled the cord around his ankles, even twisting the silk between them in a figure-eight pattern so it would be harder for him to slip free. But Nelim didn’t leave it at that; once she’d tied his ankles together she took the two remaining ends of the rope and anchored him to the footboard too. Bound to each end of the bed so securely like that, there was no way he was going to get free without her help. And that had obviously been her intent.

_You devious woman, you._ He thought with a smile as he gave his new bindings a test tug.

“Now that’s just not fair.” He complained but didn’t really mean it. “I can’t move at all.”

Nelim twitched her mandibles into a smirk and, climbing onto the bed by his feet, looked pointedly between his hips and the erection that had somehow gotten firmer. “Your dick disagrees with you, love,” She said.

His wife walked her fingers up his legs, pausing for a moment to caress the thin skin behind his spurs and knees before moving to the highly sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. Nelim rubbed there in circles and other meaningless patterns, a faux massage to keep him wondering if she’d drop the act and grab his cock. She didn’t; although she did venture close to the bottom of his spread plates once or twice, giving that part of him a little contact for the barest of seconds. Without meaning to, Daxen found himself trying to pull his feet closer, as if he planned to get the leverage to…something, he wasn’t sure what. But in the meantime he felt his cock swelling even further as her fingers drifted closer to its base. Maybe being so completely helpless and at her mercy wasn’t a bad thing; it simply couldn’t be when he considered just how fast his heart was racing with anticipation.

When she suddenly stopped Daxen whined and pressed his face against his own arm to muffle the noise. _How long is she going to play with me?_ He wondered with a small drop of dread. _I don’t want to play…_

“Nelim,” He began but she reached up and flattened her hand over his mouth.

“The only words I want to hear from you are _please_ and _more_.” She grinned down at him, her mandibles widely flared with mischievousness. “Or better yet, I don’t want to hear anything from you at all.”

Daxen started to open his mouth to reply but she pushed his jaw shut gently.

“Not a word out of you, my love.” She warned, her subtones lilting and playful.

He felt a bit unsure but he nodded anyway. Nelim leaned down and gave him a light kiss on his foreplate and then on the mouth too. It ended far sooner than he would have liked and as she pulled away from him, Daxen strained his neck upward to keep it going. She actually giggled once and pushed on his chest to flatten him.

“Hmmm,” Nelim hummed thoughtfully. “Something is still missing…”

She hopped down off the bed and went digging through the nightstand yet again. Daxen followed her with his eyes, wondering just what she was looking for, half afraid that it would be something he wouldn’t enjoy…half afraid that he _would._

“This will do.”

He wasn’t sure he liked the sounds in her subharmonics, the tones of promise and devious pleasures. Daxen trilled to get her attention since she didn’t want him speaking.

“Close your eyes for me.”

He swallowed, nervous because he couldn’t see what she’d grabbed from that drawer, but did as Nelim told him. As he always did. Daxen’s trust for and in his wife was boundless…but he still startled when rough cloth brushed his face and then settled over his closed eyes. She soothed him with a touch under his chin and lifted his mouth up for another soft kiss. He could feel her looking down at him and he fought the impulse to squirm.

“I don’t have to blindfold you.” She said. “If you don’t want me to…?”

Daxen made another trilling sound, this one telling her to go ahead and do what she wanted. His willingness to play earned him yet another kiss and he lifted his head just a bit so that she could secure the blindfold around him and neatly under his fringe.

The nervousness remained though. They’d played this way before- the bindings and the blindfold- but never with everything at once. Once more he startled at Nelim’s touch, this time on the vulnerable flesh of his throat but he stilled again almost immediately. She’d never hurt him and he knew that in his bones but there were still some hardwired and instinctual responses that couldn’t be shaken off no matter how hard one tried to do so.

_But it’s not like I’m going anywhere,_ Daxen thought with no lack of content and an inconspicuous pull of his bindings. _She made sure of that._

Nelim trailed her fingers down the front of his throat slowly and he felt her lean forward in the way the bed shifted and dipped, felt the softness of her tongue as she used it to trace the special place his bondmark resided. He shivered, a quiet sound leaving him. She continued to the base of his throat with gentle bites and then he couldn’t feel her any more. Seconds passed. Minutes. Five and then ten. There was no shifting, no redistribution of weight on the bed to give him a hint of where she’d gone. Daxen wasn’t even sure if his wife was still next to him. Need and a slight edge of something like panic had his breath accelerating.

“Nelim?” He whispered and it was then that she struck, sinking her teeth into the fleshy bit of his thigh. “Ah!”

He felt more surprise than pain, in fact, her laughing at his distress hurt more than her teeth had.

“Sorry Daxen,” She kissed the spot she’d bitten. “I was only playing.”

“It didn’t hurt.”

She nibbled at his thigh gently and he couldn’t stop the muscles from tensing. “If you say so.”

Daxen could feel her warmth settled over his legs now, sensing her so near and being unable to see her, to touch her, it was driving him mad. He rolled his hips as much as he was able, silently begging her with his body to touch him where he needed it the most.

“Baby,” His voice was rough, low with need and a certain kind of ache. “No more games. Ride me, please.”

She gave him a kiss on the head of his cock, so gentle he barely felt it but it made the fire in him surge. “Since you asked so nicely…”

Movement and then Nelim sank onto him hard, the breath exploding from his lungs as she took his cock into herself. Daxen jerked in his tethers, bucking to send himself even deeper and heard her wanton moan of pleasure as she dug her hands into his waist to hold on. He felt a hand wrap around his keel bone and shove him down hard. Then she began to move on him.

He made some snarled sound of lust, his head falling back as the ecstasy overtook him. Nelim built a rapid pace, one of harsh downward thrusts and wild circulations of her hips that made stars burst in his eyes behind the blindfold. She took him in deep until their plating was touching and Daxen actually wondered if it was possible to become one being and then she pulled off him, the head of his dick scarcely an inch inside. He could only accept the treatment, bound as he was, but even without being able to touch and caress her, he was quickly approaching his peak.

Nelim grabbed his hips suddenly and jerked him up into her as much as his bindings allowed, crying out his name as she came. And he was breathless as his own release tore through him at the same time, burning out his nerves. Gradually his wife lowered herself to rest on his chest, their bodies still connected, and nuzzled under his jaw affectionately. Daxen purred and leaned his head heavily against hers, catching his breath as his every muscle trembled with reverberations of bliss.

“I love you. So much,” He murmured warmly, pressing a kiss to her temple. “But can you let me go now? I’m thirsty again.”

 

Day Three  
  
Daxen had taken a shower before surrendering the bathroom to Nelim so that she could soak herself in the tub. They had reached the point of sore tiredness quicker than last year and a break was needed, though if he had his way it wouldn’t last for more than a few hours at the very most. His only desire was to still be buried inside his wife as deeply as he could get; to fill her over and over with his seed until they’d finally made the child they wanted. Daxen physically ached with that desire. His muscles tensed in preparation, his every sense alert and his cock perpetually hard with that need to join with her.

He turned on his side and pushed his face into her pillow, dragging in her scent and letting it fill his lungs, held his breath to make it stay a part of him. He wished Nelim would hurry up with her damn bath and come back to him; he’d go to her if she hadn’t locked the door to keep him out and threatened him with bodily harm if he tried to hack it. That was Nelim in a nutshell, as the humans said, and of course he obeyed. But that left him alone as he’d been for the last hour already, sprawled out naked on their bed and waiting for her.

The sheets had been changed and while they were fresh they were still imbued with her smell and it was driving him mad. He _burned_ far too hotly but he was still too cold for the lack of her heat next to his. He needed a bit of relief.

_Because who knows how long she’ll keep me waiting._

Daxen pulled her pillow closer, laying his head on it with his face shoved into the middle and took another deep breath. He groaned as her aroma- a strange combination of flowery perfume and gun cleaner- filled his lungs and swam through his head. Distantly he was aware that he’d begun to rock his hips, subconsciously searching for any friction he could get. But the smooth sheets of the bed weren’t enough, not even when Daxen rolled onto his stomach, the pillow still tight to his face, and rocked his hips with more force.

He whimpered, his need a whine in his subtones as he turned back on his side. _I can’t wait for her. Spirits don’t let her get mad at me._

Not wasting any time, because it would be better if he finished and cleaned up before Nelim caught him, he wrapped his hand around his shaft and started stroking. He kept a secure hold on that pillow, still breathing in the scent of his mate as he increased his grip and speed. Fucking his hand wasn’t the same as fucking his mate, not even close. His hand was rough not soft; dry no matter how much of his own natural lubricant covered his palm with each pass and not near as warm. But the friction felt too good to stop, so Daxen increased the pressure instead. Gripping his base with one hand while the other rapidly stroked up and down, circling over the head a few times. He groaned and rubbed his face back and forth in Nelim’s pillow, drowning himself in her smell.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and shoved him onto his back at the same time a second hand knocked his away from his dick. Nelim then straddled his ribcage, knees on his elbows and holding his shoulders flat with her forearm across his upper chest as he put his hands up submissively.

“Couldn’t even wait twenty minutes could you, you naughty boy?” She said, her voice husky with what he hoped was desire and not threat.

“That was longer than twenty-fucking-minutes Nelim.” Daxen snapped.

She nodded, removing her arm from his chest and sitting more firmly over his torso with her hands on her hips. “Yeah it was. It was twenty _-five_ minutes.”

“There’s no way.”

“Uhuh.”

“Prove it babe,” He challenged, squirming under her as his cock demanded attention.

Nelim flicked her wrist in front of his face and activated her omnitool to show him the time. Reading it, his mandibles wavered with embarrassment. “See?”

Daxen sighed. “Fair enough.” He said. “So…we’ve established I’m too horny to make it half an hour without touching myself. Why don’t you give me some help with that?”

“What did you have in mind?” She asked.

He hummed in thought, lowering his arms and wrapping his hands around her shapely hips, using his grip to rock her just a little. “Ride me again?”

“No.”

Daxen tilted his head in confusion. “Why not?”

Nelim leaned over him until her face was inches from his. He stared up into green eyes that were luminous with playfulness. “Because I’d like to watch you touch yourself some more.”

Mandibles fluttering, Daxen swallowed his excitement. “Sure baby.” He rumbled. “On one condition.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

He heaved his weight up and to the side, reversing their positions. She squeaked in surprise, hands flying to his chest to hold him back even as her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. It took every ounce of willpower in that moment not to just grab her ass with his hands, jerk her up to him and slam inside.

“The condition is that I get to watch you too.”

“That all you want Dax?”

“For now,” He said, smirking. “Well, what do you say? Still want to watch?”

Nelim lowered her legs from his waist, her knees bent by his hips as she settled herself comfortably. “Why don’t you give me a little room?”

He scooted back on his knees just an inch. “That’s as far as I’m going.”

She sighed with feigned annoyance. “Fine,”

If there was one thing (and there wasn’t just _one_ ) Daxen loved about going into heat it was the response it prompted from his mate. He didn’t know exactly how it worked: hormones, pheromones or something else, but she was just as ready as he was for the duration of the week. Nelim's pelvic plates stayed open, wet, and ready to receive him as often as they wanted. It made the urge to take her again and again, with varying force and speed, overwhelming at times but it was more than worth it.

He lowered his much larger frame enough to kiss her, wasting no time in slipping one of his hands down to grab his shaft. Nelim kissed him back hard and he felt her sliding her own hand between them, down to her slick flesh and the back of her wrist brushed his abdomen as she started dipping her fingers into herself. He groaned, breaking away from their kiss to watch her. _Spirits._ Watching her do that to herself got him every time. The sight of her fingers sliding into swollen flesh and coming out all slippery had him tightening his hand and debating whether or not to forego this and just bury cock inside her instead. Nelim shivered, her knees bumping his sides as she lightly touched her clit for the first time.

_This is too much fun to stop._ He thought, putting his free hand on her thigh and opening her up for a better view.

“That’s it baby,” He encouraged quietly. “Take a minute. Catch up to me.”

Daxen pumped his cock slowly but firmly, putting more effort to keep hard rather than actually making himself cum. He’d been close before Nelim had pounced on him and well…it was more exciting to cum together. She understood what he wanted and indulged him, making a show of fingering herself with one hand while the other toyed with that sensitive bundle of nerves that drew breathy moans from her. He leaned forward and kissed her, tangled his tongue with hers as he sped up his strokes.

“Dax,” He loved it when she said his name like that; half pleading and half demanding but still affectionate in tone.

“Come on baby,” He whispered, gripping himself tighter, pumping faster. “I want you to cum before me…” _Or with me._ “Cum for me Nelim, please. Let me watch you, let me hear you…”

Nelim’s legs wrapped around him again and pulled him in close as her back arched and she sank her fingers deep with another moan. Daxen, firmly pressed to her now, felt their hands collide with every stroke and he snarled as his release crept up on him. He wanted her to go first, needed her to. In a fit he slapped her hand aside and replaced it with his own. He worked her clit fast, matching the motions to the hand still around his dick. Nelim kept pace with him, thrusting hard with her fingers, hips bucking with their combined efforts.

She threw her head back on a scream, the hand he’d knocked away clutching fiercely to his bicep and her talons just barely broke through the skin, making him moan. He kept at it, rubbing tight circles to drag out her orgasm as long as he could. Nelim’s legs shook where they were positioned over his hips as she eased her fingers free. Daxen thought he heard her whimper at that but he was too caught up in chasing his own release to be sure.

He threw himself into it, thrusting with his hips as much as he was pumping his cock. It only took a few strokes and he felt his shaft swell as his orgasm worked its way out of him. One last tight squeeze and he came with a grunt, shooting his seed onto her stomach in thick spurts. He gave himself a few light strokes to work out every drop, groaning under his breath with pleasure. Nelim shifted beneath him, hands reaching out to him and moving over his chest in soothing motions.

Daxen slumped forward as all his strength abandoned him and pressed his face to her throat, licking away the sweat. One of her hands slid across his shoulders and pet under his fringe gently to make him purr. He nuzzled into her skin for a minute and then let himself fall to the side, pulling her to his chest.

“Spirits Nelim, you ruin me.” He said as he basked in the afterglow of a good release, sated for the moment.

She nodded and pulled his head down for a long kiss that stole his breath. “If it makes you feel better,” She teased lightly. “You make it so easy to love you when you worship me like a goddess.”

He chuckled. “That your way of asking me to pay homage to the temple?”

Nelim wacked him on the arm, laughing. “You’re incorrigible.” She nipped him under the chin. “I mean it, I love you Dax.”

He hummed in content, curling around her. “Love you too babe.”

 

Day Four  
  
 _Where the hell is she?_ Daxen wondered desperately as he paced around the couch for the tenth time, turning sharply on his heel to start again.

He’d woken alone, tangled up in a blanket that reeked of sex and his mate. As was the situation for the last few days, he’d been instantly hard and more than ready to be fucked by Nelim again. Only she hadn’t been there; she hadn’t been anywhere in the apartment. And her omnitool was sitting on the nightstand so Daxen could reason she’d only stepped out for a moment but…

_Don’t make this any easier to bear. Picked the worst fucking time to go for a damn walk. Doesn’t she know how much I-_

The front door clicked as it opened and he stalked from the living room to meet her there. He moved on autopilot, only stopping when Nelim crashed into his chest and nearly dropped the bag she’d been carrying.

“Hey, you’re awake.” She smiled up at him and pulled him down by his keel bone to rub one of her mandibles against his affectionately. “I went to pick up a few things for you to eat. We weren’t exactly prepared this year and I-”

He took the little bag from her hands, hearing cans clink and plastic crinkle as he set it aside already knowing there was nothing inside that would spoil in the next little bit.

“Daxen?” Nelim asked, looking at him intently.

“I’m not hungry for food…” He rumbled, stepping closer and looming over her.

“Oh?” Her mandibles spread in a slow smile and he could have sworn he saw her pupils dilate with arousal. “Well love, tell me…. Just what are you hungry for?”

_“You.”_

Another step and Nelim backed up until she was pressed flush to the door. He reached past her and slammed his hand onto the holo-lock, turning it red and locking her in with him. Now she was trapped between him and the door and with his superior size there wasn’t much she could do about it. Or so he’d thought but Nelim was a crafty woman and C-Sec didn’t accept just anybody. Daxen should have realized what she was up to when she touched his chest and started slowly trailing her fingers down over his waist where she gave him a good squeeze that made him moan. He went to grab her, to pin her to the door and rip away her clothing so he could take her like he wanted but she pushed him back with a hard shove and slipped to the side.

“You’ll have to earn your prize Daxen.” She said as she grabbed that little bag of stuff and dashed away.

Pure shock was what allowed her to actually get out of his significant reach and down the hall. Their apartment was fairly small; kitchen, bedroom, living room and bathroom, all of it pretty much a straight shot from the door so there wasn’t anywhere for her to hide. Daxen stalked after her, listening for any little noise, any hint of where she’d gone to. He wondered if she was _really_ going to make him earn her…

Then he noticed the pieces of her clothing littering the floor. Her shirt was in the doorway to the kitchen and her pants had been carelessly discard in the middle of the hall leading toward their room, a heap of fabric on the floor that he bent to pick up, pushing his nose into it and taking a deep breath. He trembled with need; her scent enticing and overpowering. Daxen let the pants fall back to the floor, already forgotten as he continued on. He caught a glimpse of Nelim, just a quick streak of bronze as she darted from the bathroom and into the bed room. A satisfied grin spread his mandibles; there was nowhere to go from there, she was pretty much trapped.

Daxen entered their room and didn’t see her. He tilted his head in a moment of confusion. _Huh._

“Nelim,” He called in singsong tones, his subharmonics alluring, compelling. “Come out…”

An impact to his lower back sent him crashing headlong to the floor, barely getting his hands up in time to keep from face-planting. Nelim put her weight in the middle of his back to hold him down but she was too small to keep him there more than a few seconds. He bucked and twisted, throwing her off him as he got his knees under him and then stood. She’d rolled as she hit the floor, on her feet a breath before he was and turning to run from the room again, laughing joyously.

Daxen lunged, snagging her around the waist and taking her back to the floor in a roll, both of them trying to be the one on top. She giggled as they tumbled over and over, smiling at him warmly when their eyes caught. They smacked into the side of the bed and then the nightstand, causing a lamp to teeter. They both watched it, holding their breath and waiting for it to fall but it only quivered before steadying again. Daxen let out a huff off air and decided he should be a bit more mindful of what they were rolling into or they’d break something that couldn’t be fixed. Again.

He turned his attention back to Nelim, a smirk of triumph plastered across his face as he leaned down, intending to kiss her but she squirmed out from under him before he could. On her feet and backing away, she made a ‘come and get it’ motion with her hand. Daxen obeyed like he was being pulled by strings but his submission ended there. He caught one of Nelim’s wrists in a large hand and used that grip to spin her around and then pushed her toward the wall.

To his surprise she went willingly, not an ounce of resistance in her body at all and he purred with the knowledge that he’d won if only for a moment. It was to his further surprise that Nelim let him position her the way he wanted; wrists crossed above her head and held in one of his hands. She adjusted her stance for him when Daxen pushed down on her lower back, making her spine bow before he took hold of one hip and pulled her back just a bit.

It was _just_ how he wanted her.

Nelim watched him over her shoulder and gave him an intensely passionate look. Daxen released her wrists and eagerly grabbed her other hip. She sighed, turning her head back to rest it against the wall but other than that she stayed the way he put her. He was too tall to remain as firmly pressed to her back as he had been so he shifted just a little, leaning back on one foot, sliding his other leg between hers. Daxen brought his knee up slowly, deliberately, and urged her thighs apart to rub against her wet folds. Nelim made a soft noise and he added a bit more pressure as a reward; she stood on her toes to get away from him.

He grinned, rubbed once more and returned his foot to the floor. He used the grip he had on her hips to bring her even closer, his erection sliding into place under her ass, the tip barely touching her. He dug his talons in just a bit, causing only a pinprick of pain. Daxen swayed his hips and slid the head of his cock in an inch before pulling back. Nelim made another soft noise full of need and he knew he had her.

“Ask me for it.” He rumbled, voice laden with lustful harmonics.

A tremor went through his wife’s frame and he rocked forward again, rubbing but not penetrating this time. He did it twice more before she broke.

“Spirits Daxen,” Her tones were pure frustration. “Just fuck me.”

That grip on her hips tight, he buried himself to the hilt in one hard push. Nelim threw her head back on a cry of his name and he watched as her talons put gouges in the wall. His first thrust forced her flat with how hard he’d snapped his hips. His second, harder and faster than the first, tore a strangled cry from her throat and a pleased growl from his. After a moment of complete stillness she started to squirm, obviously needing more than just being filled and stretched by him, Daxen decided it was time to do as she’d told him to and fuck her. The heat burning through him demanded that he pound into her, just take her as hard and fast as he could until she either begged him to stop or his muscles gave out from overuse. Daxen ignored that demand, working his length in and out of her with a smooth cadence that wasn’t too fast or rough. He was saving that and wanted to drag out her pleasure, to hear her scream his name as he took her over the brink of ecstasy.

Nelim pushed back against him, taking his cock deep and rolled her hips at the same time she squeezed him with internal muscles. His pace faltered and he groaned, dropping his head to rest on top of hers. She repeated the action and Daxen wrapped his arms around her, pulling her firmly to his chest. Nelim made a soft sound and shivered as he worked his hips against her hard.

“Baby,” She murmured, pushing at the wall. “Stop love, you’re too tall for this.”

She was a bit shorter than the average female turian at only a few inches over five feet tall and his extra two feet had him entering her at an angle that was probably far too harsh for how rough he’d been a moment before. _Should’ve realized she wouldn’t be comfortable like that,_ He thought and pulled away, already missing her warmth but he didn’t want to hurt her.

Daxen turned her around gently, lowering himself just enough to offer her his throat. “Sorry,” He whispered as Nelim kissed him there.

“It’s fine,” She said and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Pick me up?”

For a moment he was lost in how light she was as he put his hands under her thighs and lifted. Nelim jumped to help him, her legs going over his hips and around his waist. He slid back into her gently, slowly, and continued where he left off. She moaned as he forced her back against the wall and pinned her there, supporting her ass with his hands as he thrust into her. Nelim met his every motion, hands gripping his shoulders and her legs tight around him.

He pressed her more firmly to the wall and let go of her ass, using his body to pin hers there. Daxen cupped her face and brought their mouths together gently at first but as her tongue met his, he lost that last little bit of control. Hips snapping forward, he buried himself deep, grinding against her before pulling back and doing it again.

Nelim squeezed his upper arms and used her legs over his hipbones to lift up enough to show him the side of her throat. Daxen swallowed and resisted the sudden urge to put his teeth to her, to reaffirm his claim like the fire burning through him wanted him to. But when she squeezed him in a whole different way, he nearly did.

“Harder Dax,” Nelim moaned, head still tilted back and throat still exposed. “Fuck me harder.”

He answered with his own moan and lowered his head to scrape his teeth over her skin. She tasted _divine_. “Hold on to me baby,” He muttered and, as always, did what she ordered.

He put his hands on the wall to brace himself as Nelim tightened around him in every sense. He gave her the hard fucking she’d asked for, driving his cock as deep as he could get it with quick and sudden movements from his hips. She stared up into his eyes and her breathing was harsh as she tried to match his pace. Daxen pressed their bodies together hard, earning sharp sounds of delight from his mate and then a scream as he lowered one hand from the wall to caress above where his cock pierced and spread her open.

Nelim dug her fingers and talons into his shoulders and jerked him closer with the hold she had around his waist. He stroked her sweet spot counterpoint to his thrusts, pushing her toward orgasm.

“Cum.” Daxen growled against her mouth as she panted.

She whispered his name lovingly, shuddering around him.

“Now.” One last hard shove and Nelim went rigid against the wall, cumming with a gasp and ripping out Daxen’s own release. He kept thrusting, trying to milk the pleasure until his muscles started to protest and he slowed to a stop.

Nelim’s legs loosened and fell away from his waist but before her feet could touch the ground he’d swept her up in his arms and turned toward the bed, laying her down in the center of it. Daxen took a moment to turn the lights off before joining her, stretching out on his side and curling his larger body around hers. She tucked her head under his chin, her breath warm on his throat and a purr vibrating from hers. Daxen let his eyes close but resisted sleep until he felt her drift off.

 

Day Five  
  
It was rare that he ever made a play for dominance with his wife. Frankly he enjoyed submitting to her in a multitude of ways but Daxen was admittedly wary when she informed him that he’d pay for the stunt he’d pulled the previous night. That was before Nelim told him what she had in mind for his punishment. The first time she had shown him the harness and the… _toy_ that connected to it he’d been completely taken aback. This time when she handed him the harness along with its dual-sided dildo he’d just smiled and shivered with anticipation. It was no punishment going to his knees and doing something for her that Daxen had never done for anyone else, not at all.

He kissed his way down from her throat to her waist and the soft leather-like harness that cradled her hips, trailing more kisses and nips around it until he got to the toy itself. The thing had an interesting little feature that let her feel everything he did. Every lick, every touch to the head or sides of that faux cock was transferred to the one inside her and Nelim stroked his fringe with both hands, moaning softly at his every motion. Daxen bobbed his head slowly, taking more into his mouth each time. He wrapped one hand around the little bit that he couldn’t take in, flattening his palm to the base when she pulled his head closer. Nelim slid her dick (and damn, it had taken him a while to start thinking of it as _hers_ but he finally was) further along his tongue and Daxen felt the flared tip hitting the back of his throat. He gagged and angled back, pushing at the cock with his tongue to clear his airway. Nelim gave him a moment to catch his breath and then urged him to begin again.

Spirits but he loved the way she looked down at him while he sucked on her; her eyes got dark, the green turning almost black. There were so much in her gaze, more things than he knew the names for but was sure his reflected back at her. Daxen had never had a male lover but he’d seen enough porn to know what to do to that cock to earn Nelim’s praise and he knew what he liked done to him. The dildo had a whole host of interesting grooves and contours from its base to the tip and he traced each one individually with his tongue. The treatment transferred to the other end of the cock buried in his mate and she squeezed down on the spines of his fringe, tried to push it back into his mouth. Daxen resisted, shaking her hands off and swirled his tongue around the tip a few times.

Nelim whimpered, made a desperate grab for his shoulders and he could only imagine what she was feeling. He didn’t know exactly how the dildo worked and he honestly didn’t really care considering all the fun it brought them. Could she actually feel the wetness of his tongue like he could feel her inner heat? Did the shaft swell to fill her every time he sucked it hard? When she hit the back of his throat with it, did it touch on one of those sweet spots deep inside her? Daxen couldn’t stop from wondering those things while he pleasured her. Couldn’t stop himself from hoping it did that and even more he wasn’t aware of.

She slid one hand under his fringe while the other followed the line of his jaw to his open mouth and her fingers pulled it open even more. Nelim didn’t give him any warning before she thrust her cock into his mouth hard and he half choked when the tip slammed into the back of his throat again. This time though, she didn’t let him push her out and it took him a full minute to remember to breathe through his nose while his lungs burned. She gave him an apologetic look but didn’t let up, holding his head firmly in place. Daxen swallowed deliberately, thrilled at the way her mandibles fell slack and the breathless little sound she made. He’d have grinned were his mouth not busy, instead he just swallowed again, adding in an undulation of his tongue against the underside for good measure. Nelim thrust into his mouth again, much harder this time with another breathless sound.

Daxen removed the hand he’d wrapped around the base of the shaft, slid his arms over her hips and gripped her ass. Jerking her in close and swallowing down her cock as much as was able to he gave a low subharmonic purr that was pure vibration. He felt it pass from the dick in his mouth to the one in her and Nelim grabbed his fringe again and tore him off her. He fell back on one hand and sucked in a lungful of air before getting easily to his feet. She pulled him down into a long explorative kiss that stole away the breath he’d just regained. Daxen smiled once and leaned down to nip at her throat at the same time gripping that cock and giving it a few good firm strokes. Nelim threw her head back on a moan, shivering in his hands; he rumbled with unrestrained delight.

The foot of the bed hit him just under his calf spurs and Daxen allowed himself to fall backward onto the mattress. A hand around his wife’s waist pulled her down on top of him. Her dick, wet with his saliva, slid along his inner thigh and lightly rubbed against his hole. He’d been wary of _that_ aspect too the first time Nelim had…taken him. Of course now that he knew how good it felt the cautiousness was replaced with enthusiastic anticipation. There was this spot inside that- he shivered in pleasure just thinking about it.

They spent several long minutes kissing and moving gently against each other, adding to that burning in Daxen’s veins until Nelim directed him to lie flat. Hands on his chest and straddling one of his legs with the other bent next to her side, he’d never felt more conquered or at ease.

_Or so damn empty._ He mused with a smirk and reached up to caress the plates spanning her chest before turning his attention to her slender waist and hips. He rocked up just a little, eyes fluttering closed when his cock brushed that toy.

“Dax?” Nelim asked, her voice soft. “Turn over for me?”

He gave the dildo one last heartfelt stroke, smiling at the way she looked at him and then guided her off his legs so that he could turn onto his stomach. He sighed when his dick met the warm sheets, enjoying the blessed friction and knowing it was all that part of him was going to get for a little while. Not that he minded that. Daxen relaxed, pulling his pillow under his head and keeping his arms around it for support while he looked back over his shoulder as much as he was able to. He couldn’t see much of Nelim; enough to know that she’d left the bed briefly to grab the dextro-safe oil based lube. The only thing he didn’t like about doing this with her was how much of a hassle it was to wash that stuff off.

“Lift your hips love,” She told him and shortly he could feel her applying the lube and coaxing his body open expertly.

Daxen panted hard into the pillow, thankful that she’d taken the time to warm the stuff up in her hands this time. It was a guaranteed mood-killer when it was cold. Soon that faux cock was sliding into him with only the slightest resistance and she was pulling back and rolling forward gently but insistently. By the time Nelim had pushed then entire length into him, Daxen was clutching the pillow to his face and trying to muffle his sounds. He could never keep quiet when they did this, not when it felt so amazing, so mind-blowingly _good_ that he had to struggle not to buck against her and cum on the spot.

Her hands were still slick with the lube and unbelievably warm when she settled them in his lower back, fingers wrapping around his waist and nearly meeting on his belly. Daxen groaned again, louder, as Nelim slid back inside him deeper than the first time. It lasted less than a second before she pulled away again, and he reasoned she was probably momentarily overcome by the feedback sensations from the dual toy now inside both of them. He could understand; the pressure and sense of fullness was pretty intense, probably why Nelim loved this particular game so much. They had used it several times in the past year after all, each time better and somehow more fun than the one before.

Daxen arched his spine and rolled his hips back to get her moving, already panting faster as the heat of need pooled behind his groin, making his dick pulse against the bed. Nelim returned her hands to the small of his back and used the swell of his ass to balance herself as she began thrusting that cock in at a steady pace. He shifted underneath her, spreading his legs a bit and digging his knees into the bed to lift his hips up a little more. She sank deeper and finally - _finally_ brushed against that spot inside that blinded him with pleasure. He buried his face into the pillow and muffled a half scream as he bucked back involuntarily. Nelim’s cock hit that tender spot again, stayed there a moment and then retreated. Daxen couldn’t stop the shudder of ecstasy that travelled up his spine or the muscles that squeezed his mate tight enough to make her falter.

Suddenly he felt Nelim lean over him, one of her hands holding to his hip while the other slid under him to rest at the base of his throat. He stretched his neck and attempted to kiss her but she just rasped their mandibles together and leaned away. Daxen turned his head even more, enough so that it was uncomfortable, and flicked his tongue at her tauntingly. It earned him a hard thrust that stole his breath even as he strained to take her in further, his back arching sharply.

Daxen struggled to slip his hand under his chest and down between his hips to grip his neglected, aching cock. Nelim picked up speed and force, moaning under her breath as her hands caressed everywhere she could reach. He rose up a little more on his knees and it forced his wife’s dick fully inside him, shoved up against that sweet spot. Daxen pumped his cock faster, harder, chasing his release as Nelim started to piston into him at the pace they both tended to fall into when they were close.

“Ah,” He groaned, bucking his hips to match the movements of hers. “Oh Nelim, fuck baby, come on give me more.”

She didn’t disappoint but the surprise was in the way her mouth closed over the back of his neck and she pressed her teeth to him. For just a moment, Daxen’s brain short-circuited. It was the same move he used to hold her in place when he fucked her from behind, but from Nelim it was an intense and unquestionable show of her dominance over him. By the Spirits it made him burn for her, turned him on like never before and made him so hot he thought he was melting. Daxen bucked his hips hard, the hand he had around his dick moving in a broken rhythm as Nelim fucked him. The heat in his blood burst outward and seared his nervous system as, with a particularly viscous snap of her hips, she slammed on that sweet spot deep inside him. Nelim stayed shoved up against it, a slight rocking of her hips for the added friction as Daxen spilled his release in his hand with another scream suppressed by the pillow.

Nelim gave her own muffled cry of pleasure and she pushed her cock deep one last time before growing still. A few moments after that he felt her slip out of him and settle on her side next to him. Daxen felt warm, languid exhaustion build and begin to pull him under as Nelim scooted closer to curl into his side.

“Dax,” She whispered, her mouth touching his neck in a soft kiss. “Will you help me get this off?”

“Yeah baby, sure.” He turned toward her, sat up and gently pulled open the nearly invisible straps holding the harness around her hips.

He eased the toy out of her inch by inch and then slid it back into her in delicious torture. Nelim arched with a gasp and he repeated the action slowly; centimeter by centimeter. She clung to his shoulders as he laid his thumb over her clit, stroking up and down with agonizing slowness. Nelim stared up at him, her eyes dark with lust. Daxen twisted the dildo in her once, twice and pushed it into her as deeply as he could. She screamed his name as she broke, talons digging into his arms and he felt her orgasm through the sensory feedback of the toy like a distant but fierce vibration in his palm. He watched her ride out the waves with a smile, leaning down to kiss her.

She whimpered quietly as he finally removed the toy and dropped it over the side of the bed. Daxen pulled her to his chest, listening to her murmur words of love into his skin. He rubbed meaningless, soothing patterns on her back and repeated every one with no less conviction.

 

Day Six   
  
Daxen sighed when he sat in their recessed bath, head going back to lean against the edge at an angle to keep his fringe unencumbered by the tub itself. Reclining as much as was comfortable, the water came up to his keel bone and a little higher if he sank down a bit more. It was the warmth of the water- just shy of too hot- rather than the act of being nearly submersed in it that was soothing; both to his overused muscles as well as his hypersensitive nerves. He’d certainly needed it after last night. Daxen was still deliciously sore in a few places and a couple more were so tender that the slightest shift had a spike of pleasure slamming his nervous system. Not that he’d complain, hell no, he’d had _fun_.

Nelim was of the same mood, making contented sounds the moment she’d gotten in the bath with him. She sat with her back to his chest and her legs overlaying his with surprising comfort, her head was resting on his shoulder to stay above the water. He’d settled one arm around her waist some time ago, not really keeping her in place as much as just enjoying holding her in the sleepy haze caused by the steam. Nelim nuzzled under his chin, occasionally kissing him there, following the contours of veins under his skin with her mouth and then her teeth too. It had the desired effect on Daxen.

He purred continuously, slowly rolling his hips and sliding his erection along her exposed sex without entering her. The depth of the water meant that their every motion had to be controlled and slow or it would slosh over the sides. Daxen found himself loving the lazy grind, the tiny thrusts that weren’t really thrusts as much as they were simple hip shifts. With the compulsion having more or less run its course, he could make love to her languorously like he’d wanted to but the heat he’d felt hadn’t allowed him the patience for. Daxen took his time exploring his wife’s body, slowly trailing his talon-tips down her middle and letting his fingers span her stomach and lower still. Just when he was sure he’d given Nelim the impression that he was going to sink his fingers into her, he slid his hand to her thigh instead, gently gripping, tracing the inner edge of plating that gave way to skin.

“All I do for you and you’re really gonna tease me like this?” She murmured against his throat.

He hummed and rubbed the spines at the tip of his mandible against the top of her head affectionately. “What would you have me do?” He crooned.

Nelim angled her head back and flicked her tongue against the closest mandible. “Same thing you’re doing only faster.”

Daxen chuckled. “You’re just looking for an excuse to make me mop the floor again.”

“Am not.”

“Uhuh,” He leaned down and nipped the back of her neck. “Not happening.”

She shifted her rear in his lap, grinding down on him with a slow forward and back roll. “Please?”

Daxen swallowed hard. _How often does she even half beg me? Never, spirits, never._ He pulled his hand back up her thigh and put it where she wanted it, gently tracing the area around her clit with the slightest pressure. It still earned him a quiet moan and another vision-blurring roll of her hips. Frankly, he was already bored of just teasing her. Especially when all it would take was a simple tilt of his pelvis and he’d be able to slide the head of his dick into her.

_Sounds like a good plan,_ He grinned and took hold of her waist.

But before he could do more than get a decent hold, Nelim had grabbed him. More specifically, she cupped the underside of his cock and guided him to her entrance. He froze, so to speak, as the urge caught fire in his blood again and, whether it was the water or his mate’s own wetness, he slid into her effortlessly. A minor roll of her hips and he sank into her all the way to his plating; quite impressive considering their position. Nelim moaned, turning her face to nuzzle his throat as her inner walls clenched on him sporadically, tightly. Daxen rocked into her harder than he meant to and the water sloshed out of the tub with a jarring splash onto the floor.

She giggled; at least until he squeezed her waist and the giggles turned into a long drawn-out moan of his name. _That_ was what he liked to hear. Nelim reached back and looped one of her arms around his neck. Her free hand joined one of his on her waist and he opened his fingers so that she could slip hers between them. Daxen shifted away from her, dick sliding out just a few inches before he surged back into her. There was another splash, louder than the first.

“Fuck Daxen,”

“Yeah?” Spirits but he was already short on breath, squeezed so firmly by her passage.

Her head lolled on his shoulder. “Thought you didn’t want to mop the floor.”

He glanced to the side and the growing pool of water. “…I’m half tempted to say ‘fuck it’ but no, I really don’t want to mop. I hate mopping.”

Nelim twisted her torso around- which felt absolutely amazing on his cock, like _holy fuck_ \- and set the sharp edge of teeth over his pulse before licking him there. “You just be still love.”

“You gonna ride me again, baby?” Daxen asked, his subtones thrumming low in his chest as he let go of her waist, splaying his arms at the side of the tub and leaning back.

She didn’t answer him; of course, the answer was obvious as she started to move. He’d always thought Nelim could have a second calling as an exotic dancer. Not that he was dumb enough to say it to her face, even jokingly. But…all the asari strippers he’d watched during basic couldn’t hold a candle to her. As she started to sway on him though, Daxen thought, maybe she’d be better at something a little classier. Her every motion was sensuality made visual, tangible. So graceful and sure that the water around them barely rippled and when it did become displaced it barely rose over the edges of the tub.

Nelim arched her spine, her back lifting away from his chest in a beautiful arc that pulled him in deep and put wonderful pressure on the tip of his cock. He hissed a curse as his eyes rolled in his skull; his talons dug into the tiles. It seemed she was just getting started though as her hips swung in another direction, not quite forward and not quite back, almost…in a circle. Daxen bucked involuntarily, sending water spilling over the sides in a rush.

“Fuck baby,” He muttered, breathless. “Fuck Nelim, damn it woman, do that again.”

She did and he snapped, cumming with a growl as he gripped her hips and forced her down on him. Nelim kept moving, swaying in the motion that had broken him, working herself to her own release. Daxen kept thrusting, feeling his seed shift in her when he pulled out just a bit before pulling their bodies together again. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had to taste her. Nelim’s jaw felt so small in his hand as he jerked her head back and slammed their mouths together, immediately slipping his tongue along hers. Inner muscles squeezed him in rolling spasms and he knew he’d pushed his wife to the precipice of her release. Just a little encouragement…

Nelim broke away from his mouth for just a moment. “Faster Daxen,” She told him but her tones were all supplication. “Please baby, I’m so close, I need you baby.”

He stroked her the way she wanted, quick up and down swipes to her clit under the water, pumping his cock in her too. Nelim kissed him, hands coming together on the back of his neck while he pet her waist. Distantly he was aware of water splashing everywhere, his movements too fast, too rough. Judging from her moans and the way her sex pulled at him with every thrust, his mate loved the attention. One last tight circle of pressure over that gathering of sweetly sensitive nerves, one last forceful, deep shove from his dick and he had her cumming hard.

Eventually they slowed their movements together and Nelim settled back against his chest, her legs separating from his to curl in-between them. Daxen wrapped her in his arms, purring gently against her skull, enjoying the last little bit of hot water before it turned cold and they’d have to get out to find warmth elsewhere.

 

Day Seven  
  
Only the smallest tendril of that mind-numbing heat remained in Daxen’s blood, a tiny filament of burning need that had slowed to a simmer. His body and impulses were his own again now that the yearly compulsion wasn’t completely riding his every thought. It meant that as he kissed Nelim it was less about the compulsion throttling his senses, less about the frantic chase for his own release and more about giving his wife the pleasure and attention she deserved. On his side, his bottom leg tangled with hers and their spurs locked together, neither of them was in in the dominant position and it made each movement a matter of working together.

He pulled her thigh up over his hip, holding her stare as he eased his cock into her inch by inch to the sound of her delighted sigh. The way she looked up at him in that moment, green eyes practically luminous with want and need…it had his heart clenching in his chest with the knowledge that she loved him as much as he loved her. Nelim slid the leg she’d wrapped around him further down until their calf spurs caught there too and used it to pull him closer, their chests flush. She rolled her hips against his to encourage him to move and he did, gliding out just as slowly as he’d slid in.

Daxen didn’t know how long they stayed like that, her movements triggering his own and vice versa, eyes holding and sharing breath. Each motion slow and thorough, designed to penetrate deep and brush on the inner sweet spot that brought her so much pleasure. And then Nelim shifted, using their locked spurs to pull him on top and fully into her. He angled his hips so that the opened plating above his dick rubbed on her clit with every thrust although he was careful about the pressure he added. He didn’t want her to get off too soon when he could drag out their enjoyment as long as he chose.

Nelim’s arms went around his neck at the same time her calf spurs released his, knees bending by his waist as she contorted herself to take him even deeper. It stole away Daxen’s breath and he lowered his mouth to hers to find sustenance in a kiss his wife returned with eager insistence, her tongue winding around his before she pulled away to flick it at the mandible closest to her. It flared outward for easier access and Nelim trailed her tongue all the way down to the sensitive inner hinge, earning a quiet moan of approval.

He couldn’t handle the taste of her, not and keep from cumming so he ended their kiss, burying his face against her throat instead. Daxen didn’t mind that it put his back at an odd and uncomfortable angle or that it made their connection shallow because it put his eyes even with the old bite scar he’d put on the inner curve of her cowl, the visible claim he’d made to always love and protect her. Nelim had given him a matching one and he wore it with pride, often times admiring it in the mirror simply because he could. It held more meaning to him than his colonial tattoos, though he’d only confessed that truth to her.

She bucked against him suddenly with a bit more force and her thighs tightened on his waist in a way that made his eyes cross before rolling back in his skull. _Spirits_ Nelim was the only person to ever pull such heartfelt reactions from him…not that he’d had many lovers before her, only one in fact. It hadn’t been love, not like with his wife, not even close. Daxen knew he was her first love and he reveled in being the one to win her heart. The physical was purely secondary, a bonus; icing on the cake as the humans called it.

He rubbed his face against hers as he pulled his head back, looking down into her eyes again. “I love you,” He murmured, pecking her mouth lightly and then letting his foreplate rest against hers. “You’re my everything.” He knew he sounded like a hopeless sap but he didn’t care.

“Am I?” She asked coyly as she pulled him down for a firmer kiss and a pleasant roll of her hips.

“Yeah baby, you’re really are.”

Daxen increased his pace by fractions, adding in a slight tilt to his pelvis that got his cock pressing on some place inside her that made her gasp.

“I breathe for you.” He said, subtones denoting the truth of his words. “My heart beats for you and my spirit weeps when you’re not near me. You _are_ my everything Nelim and the only being that will ever mean more to me is our child.”

She cradled his face in her hands, mandibles quivering with emotion next to her jaw. “Oh Daxen…” She didn’t say anything more, wrapping her arms back around him and tucking the top of her head under his chin.

He thought he heard a soft, muffled whine against his skin. “Nel?” He paused, concerned.

“It’s nothing,” She insisted. “You spoil me.”

Daxen chuckled, relieved that was all it was. “Nonsense.” A kiss followed; long, explorative and that ended slowly. “I only treat you as you deserve to be treated.”

There was a light dusting of blue, a blush that darkened the bronze skin of her throat. “Keep going Dax,”

Words spoken and then left behind, he did as his was asked. His cadence remained deliberately measured, each stroke a careful rocking motion from Daxen’s hips that was answered by hers. Nelim nipped at his neck, digging her teeth and tongue into his own sensitive places, the places that made him moan and sigh with how good it felt. She knew him so well…

A hand under his fringe garnered a low rumble, half purr and half mangled sound of lust from deep in Daxen’s throat and a sharp snap from his hips. She moaned, back arching with the force of the thrust and her hands clutched to his upper arms. Another thrust like that and her head fell back to give him a picturesque view of that mark on her throat; he bent to lay his mouth over it, humming into the skin. It didn’t take them long to find completion amidst intimate dance of plate and flesh, and soft whispers of each other’s names. Daxen’s arms were tight around her, with his hands supporting her lower back, hips steadily pumping as his cock swelled and he filled her with his seed one last time. Nelim trembled, her mouth opened on his throat and her teeth scraping his skin, pulling at the edges of his own scar. She gave a final dual toned cry as her passage tightened then rippled and squeezed his shaft, pulling every drop from him before going still with a sigh.

Daxen didn’t want to separate from her, didn’t want to put space between their bodies and diminish the warmth that was already cooling too quickly for his liking. Gently, he turned back onto his side, taking her with him and settling her comfortably against his chest. She shivered, whether from her own sense of cold or the aftershocks of her orgasm he wasn’t sure but Daxen took advantage of his larger frame and curled around her anyway, cradling her completely while purring under his breath in a soothing manner.

Eventually he receded back behind his plating and for the first time in seven days the cartilage began to close, slowly and a bit painfully. _Mmmm, I’m so tender._ He thought, rubbing his mandible atop his mate’s head lovingly.

“Nelim baby?” He asked after several minutes of companionable silence.

She nuzzled into his throat, angling her head to kiss over his pulse. “What is it love?”

Daxen trailed one hand down her chest and between the arch of her hips. “Well,” He began, harmonics wavering slightly. “How…how long until we know?"

Nelim covered her hand with his and laced their fingers together. “We’ll know for sure pretty soon actually,” She told him. “No more than forty-eight hours from now.”

“Wow,” He breathed, sagging against her in utter surprise. “Wow. So in _two days_ I’ll know if I’m gonna be, I mean, if we’re gonna be parents?”

She nodded, yawning. “I’m excited too.”

Daxen hummed in agreement and fluttered his mandibles playfully- but with an undercurrent of anxiety- against her cheek. “Do…do you think I’ll be a good dad?”

Nelim angled her head to look at him and then turned in his arms to face him. “What makes you think you won’t be?”

“I dunno, guess that’s a normal worry.”

“I think it is too Daxen, but I also think you’ll be a great dad.”

“And I think you’ll be an amazing mom.” He said, kissing her. “A truly outstanding, no-one else will ever compare kind of mom. All the other kids will be jealous.”

Nelim laughed. “Well I think there will be a lot of _’my dad can kick your dad’s ass’_ once he reaches school.”

“He?” Daxen repeated, vocals lightly teasing. “So you’re hoping for a son then?”

His wife shrugged. “I’d be happy with a boy or girl; as long as they’re healthy that’s all that really matters.”

He nodded and settled against her with a sleepy little sigh. “Spirits I’m tired.”

“So sleep,” Nelim told him, turning back over and wiggling back into his chest until they touched completely, her rear supported by his wider hips. “That’s what I’m going to do.”

She fell asleep in moments, her breathing steady and her body completely relaxed. Daxen lay awake for some time afterwards, watching her and memorizing the lines of her white colonial tattoos. While Nelim slept he laid his hand over her abdomen, thinking on the dreams they had for the child that could be growing there.

 

Epilogue  
  
Nelim had taken to the five month long pregnancy like a pro while he’d scared himself silly reading everything he could find about children on the extranet. His wife kept him involved every step of the way, letting him hear the little heartbeat through the special machine the doctor gave her and then later letting him feel the baby in her womb kick and squirm. As the due date got closer and closer, Daxen got more and more nervous. It was difficult to push aside the fears of his parenting ability, as an only child he’d never even had the experience of dealing with a sibling. But the moment he laid eyes on his son…it was odd. The worries intensified a hundred fold before disappearing completely. He’d seen babies before of course but he’d never made the mental connection of just how _small_ an infant turian was and how utterly vulnerable.

Tiny yellow eyes blinked up at him with something like curiosity while the little mouth nipped at the end of Daxen’s talon.

“Well hello there,” He cooed softly to the newborn nestled in the crook of his arm. “Hi, welcome to the galaxy little one. How are you?”

“He’s absolutely perfect.” Nelim murmured from where she lounged in the birthing bed, her expression one of unadulterated happiness and pride edged with exhaustion.

“He looks just like you,” Daxen commented absently, smiling as the infant continued to nibble on his talon, his little mandibles flickering wildly, unevenly.

The child did resemble his mom at least in coloring, his soft plating was a light bronze that bordered on golden in a few places and his skin was a few shades darker. His short fringe just barely stuck out past his foreplate, the spines curving toward the skull rather than jutting out like they would once they started to grow.

“Did you decide on a name?” He asked Nelim, gently transferring the bundled infant to her arms. Traditionally, turians waited to choose a name for their young until their birth.

She sat up just a little, laying a kiss on her son’s foreplate that earned a quiet chirp of surprise and then a stuttering purr. “I was thinking Yaentos after my grandfather. Do you like it?”

“Yaentos Parril…” Daxen hummed, looking over his son critically. “Yeah, yeah, I like it.”

Nelim gave a quiet laugh. “I thought you were going to tell me it was too old-fashioned.”

“Naw,” He climbed up onto the bed and planted himself at her side, throwing one arm around her shoulders and settling the other over her middle to effectively cradle the both of them. “It suits him I think.”

Yaentos squirmed in his mother’s grip and even managed to free one of his feet before turning onto his side and snuggling into her chest. His little talons picked at the fabric of her shirt. Nelim lifted him up and kissed his foreplate again and the infant gave a high pitched trill.

“Spirits he’s an energetic one,” Daxen said, running his hand over that short fringe, chuckling when the boy twisted around to look at him. He laughed at his son and leaned around him to kiss his wife gently. “I love you Nelim. And I love you little Yaentos.”

“We love you too.” She told him. “Aw, look at that. He’s already tuckered himself out.”

Yaentos had found a comfortable place to settle at the bottom curve of his mother’s cowl, his yellow eyes blinking slowly before finally slipping closed. He let out a quiet sigh on the tail of a contented trill and nuzzled his head to Nelim’s neck, curling up in his blanket and falling asleep. Daxen gave another little caress to his fringe and rested his chin atop his wife’s head.

“I wish I could fall asleep so easily,” Daxen whispered. “Spirits Nel, I think this might be the best day of my life with you. Not counting when we married.”

“Dream come true,” His wife slurred sleepily, leaning into him.  
  
  
End

 


End file.
